


Love & Loss

by Wonderlicious



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlicious/pseuds/Wonderlicious
Summary: Hades and Persephone have been married one hundred twenty years now. Amid her stay with her husband, Persephone finds that she is pregnant, and hides it not only from her husband, but mother as well.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	1. The conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all that have assisted with this fan fiction. Including:  
> Dee,  
> Les4Love,  
> Olivia R.,  
> Megan L.,  
> Aldie D.,  
> MsMary M.

Persephones’ delicate pink fingers trembled around the test in her hand. She was too scared to look at the results, but she knew she had to at some point.

_"Kore, are you alright sweetness?"_

His soft velvety voice rang through her ears and seemed to bring her back to reality. She hated hiding things from her king, her husband, but this was one thing she just couldn't talk to him about. Her voice broke as she tried to respond,

"I- I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Her chest felt heavy and she forced her eyes shut as tight as she could, then turned the test over in her hand so that it was lying flat against her palm, results facing up. With a deep sigh she readied herself to look.

_"Alright. Gonna look in one......two......three....."_

She opened her eyes and looked at the test and was somewhat surprised to see two blue lines. Everything in her being told her that she was pregnant, but she had tried to convince herself she was just sick. But how would that explain her two missed periods? It was already four months into the six she was to spend with Hades, so how was she going to hide the fact that she is already two months pregnant from her husband? Or her mother?

Persephone quickly shoved the test in her pocket and stood from where she was sitting on the bathroom floor and fixed her wrinkled skirt. She let out a small sigh of relief as she looked in the mirror. At least she hadn't cried, then Hades would have known something was wrong. With a few quick pats of her still perfectly smooth cheeks, she exited the bathroom.

Hades had been sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his wife.

_"Everything alright?"_

Persephone nodded and walked to her husband, she threw her arms around his strong neck and planted a hungry kiss on his perfect lips. He pulled back and smirked at her. He knew just from the heat that her lower body was letting off against his legs that she was in need. He quickly stood, lifting her in his arms but she patted his bicep and pointed to the ground. She smiled seductively at him and quickly scampered off only to return a few moments later at which point she jumped into his arms.

Hades lips crashed against hers in a fiery passion and delved his tongue between her soft, subtle lips. She let out a moan as her core began to erupt into a fierce burning sensation. She had become more sensitive in her new state and even the simplest of kisses made her hot for more. As she began to rake her fingers through his soft, powder blue locks he tossed her onto the bed, softly, but enough to make it known that he was to in need of her. His member ached with need as he brushed it against her lower leg.  
Persephones' body ached to be touched, held, anything that may lessen the burning sensation she now felt growing in her core. Hades made quick work of both their clothes and began to suckle the now dark pink erect nipple on her left breast as he slowly rolled the other between his soft blue fingertips. Persephone let out loud pleasured moans as the sensation ripped through her.

After what seemed like only seconds to her, Hades moved his hand from her breast and began trailing it lower as he began kissing down her body. She shuddered in excitement as he neared her pink mound but couldn't help but think that by now, he would have noticed something was off with her body. Her moans and screams of pleasure were causing him to ache even worse and although he wanted for nothing more than to pleasure his queen, he couldn't help but to begin stroking his member.

Persephone’s body trembled as Hades bore his tongue into her sex. She couldn't deny this feeling. Everything became more.......sensitive and, in turn, sex became one hundred times more pleasurable. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into his scalp. Hades didn’t mind the pain; he would endure anything if that meant Persephone was enjoying herself. When she had finally removed her hands from his hair, he stood, his member erect and throbbing. Hades flashed a sinister smile as he stroked himself against her leg, letting her know what was about to come.

Her body shuddered in anticipation as she used her arms to flatten her breasts enough to look over them to see his member. With the way everything else felt, she couldn't wait to have it in her. Without another moment’s hesitation, he brought his cock to her pink silky lips and rub his tip against them.

With a slight thrust of his hips, he entered her. Persephones' back arched upwards at the sudden movement and crashed into him. He had bent over her, his hands at her sides and his head hung low in sudden delight. He couldn't bring himself to move in that moment. Something was different, but a very, very good different. After a moment, he regained his composure and began to slowly thrust in and out of her, savoring every moment.

Persephone continuously moaned and cried out in pleasure, she couldn’t stop herself from pleading with Hades to go faster, harder, deeper. Her husband happily obliged and grabbed hold of her thighs to get a better momentum. In and out, in and out, repeatedly until he finally came. He bent over her, gently pressing his lips to her cheek as he slowly pulled himself out.

_"That was amazing sweetness. I hope it's okay that I came inside you."_

Persephone had orgasimed the same time as Hades, leaving her overwhelmed and unable to respond. He perched himself over her and just watched, trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

_"Are you alright?"_

Her eyes fluttered and came back their normal hue as she nodded yes.

_______________________  
Over the next two months, Persephone was distant from her husband. She had things to think about, appointments to plan, and to get ready to go to the mortal realm. When Hades headed off to work, she headed out to her OB appointment. She had gotten the appointment easily – perhaps to easily – and she couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with her status as queen, or her husbands’ fearsome reputation. She was curious, but it didn’t really matter as she knew she needed to see the doctor before returning to her mother.

 _"You're roughly four months pregnant"_ stated the doctor as he looked over her chart.  
_"Based off the size of the child and the information you gave us, you should be due around....."_

Persephones’ attention wandered off. If she was four months along, then that would mean she would be due while she was with her mother. She became terrified. She didn't want her mother to know because she was afraid she would revert back to her old ways when found out. And she wanted to be with Hades when their child was born, but she still hadn't told him about the child.

Persephone waved to her husband and offered him a crooked smile from the entrance to the mortal realm. He, in return, offered her a soft, caring smile and gentle wave as he watched his wife disappear into the bright void. Demeter could sense something was wrong with her daughter, and the tall tell signs were easy giveaways.

 _"Kore, dear, what's the matter? If that beast hurt you so help me, I'll kill him myself"_ she stated, rage beginning to fill her eyes. After the one hundred twenty years that her daughter had been married to the king of the underworld, you'd think she would learn that Persephone could manage herself, but Demeter just wanted a reason to hate her son-in-law.

Persephone quickly snapped out of her day dreaming and threw her hands up defensively at the assumption her mother had made.

 _"No mother. Hades would never hurt me. I've just been a bit stressed is all"_ she reassured her mother. She knew her mother wouldn't let it go but hoped to change the subject.

 _"So. Should we get started on the new Spring?"_  
Demeter furrowed her brow and crossed her arms in protest at her daughters attempt to change the topic, but sighed heavily and continued walking towards her cottage.

___________________  
The home was quaint with its old hay covered roof, wooden shutters and the ivy creeping up and around the windows, but the inside was anything but. Inside, Persephone immediately dropped her bags and stared in awe at the rolling marble columns, vaulted ceiling, and red velvet furniture that lined a long corridor. Demeter laughed and grabbed her daughters’ bags from the floor and began walking. It wouldn't take long before they reached her daughters room.

 _"You go ahead and get settled and I'll go make sure things are ready to start"_ she stated to her daughter as she then turned and left the room.

With a heavy sigh, Persephone began to shuffle through her bags.

_"Now I know I packed it. I must find it. I'm already showing, and I can't let mother see."_

It took a bit longer to find then thought, but once she had her clothing on, she was positive her mother wouldn't notice. The rolling fabric that was bunched in a stretchy band around the base of her breasts helped to see to that. Without another moment’s hesitation, she exited the room and floated through the long corridor back to entrance she had came through to wait on her mother so that they could go and start the beginning of Spring.


	2. A love rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades finds out Persephone is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of help making this flow properly. I hope you enjoy. I'm absolutely dreadful with sex scenes.

It had been 2 months since she arrived in the mortal realm with her mother. Her obvious baby bump was getting harder and harder to conceal, but she always managed to find a way to hide it, from her mother, the nymphs, and now even Hermes. She let out a heavy sigh and handed her red friend a letter adorned with a small pink flower that was to be delivered to Hades and offered him a soft smile as he flew off to the Underworld.

 _"I have a letter for you sir"_ stated Hermes as he enters Hades' office without so much as a knock.

Hades eyes lit up with excitement at the news that his wife had finally wrote her. Although he couldn't quite figure out why she didn't just text him since she had taken her phone with her. He hastily opened the letter and began to read it, the cigar in his mouth fell, sending small embers and ash sweeping across the desk.  
In a sudden flash and puff of swirling smoke, Hades was gone. He had appeared behind his queen and quickly embraced her in a soft hug. Persephone was startled and quickly jumped at the sudden feeling of arms around her. She looked down and noticed the black suit encompassing his arms at the wrists, and his soft hands gently rubbing her ever growing belly.

A soft yet subtle pink crossed her face as she placed her hands upon his.

 _"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have told your mother to shove a rake somewhere"_ he told his wife jokingly.

Persephone let out a soft laugh and turned to look her husband in the eyes, albeit difficult to do when he is so much taller than her, but thankfully he was bent down. She gently cupped his face between her hands and leaned in to plant her lips delicately against his.

Persephone took Hades hands in hers and began to lead him to her secret place. Away from the nymphs, away from her mother, and to a place that was to be just his and hers. As they arrived, they came to a small stone-like wall that to anyone else would think was a solid wall with nothing to hide. With a cheery smile, Persephone reached her hand out and parted a patch of ivy that had clinged so desperately to the surface of the stone. The dark green foliage fell limp to the ground upon her release and she began to gently lead Hades through a small, somewhat damp and dark tunnel.

A bright light shone through the mouth of the tunnel. When Persephone and Hades neared it, the sound of a small waterfall rippled through the air and faint colors of blue, yellow, pink, and orange could be seen dotting the ground just outside. Hades caught his breath at the beauty that he was lucky enough to see. It was like a secret oasis all around him, and the canopy above opened just enough to show the remarkable sunset that was taking place. The hues of purple and pink intertwined ever so gently against the fading yellow light.

 _"This is my own little secret place"_ she told him as she walked over to a somewhat large body of water and knelt down.

 _"Did you make this"_ he asked as he walked to his wife's side.

Persephone shook her head. _"I helped some of the flowers grow, and even the ivy outside to cover the entrance, but that's it."_

Before Hades could respond, his wife had pulled him down by the collar of his suit and like a roaring fire, their lips embraced in a searing kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands unwittingly moved to her hips. Their tongues danced upon each other like waves crashing against a shore, and at that moment, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Hades made quick work of his suit, tossing it to the ground with no concern of where it landed. All that was left, was his boxers and socks. Persephone stood back and admired her husband’s scars, each ripping across his body with its own story to tell. He looked at her, his eyes wide with confusion.

 _"What"_ he asked curiously.

She shook her head and grasped at the shoulders of her dress to begin lowering them, but froze.  
 _"What if he doesn't like what he sees? I have gotten.......larger"_ she thought to herself.

Hades could see the panic in his wife's expression and walked over, embracing her in a deep, passionate kiss to reassure her that he loved her no matter what. While still deep in their kiss, Hades made quick work of her dress, making sure to try and keep it clean lest Demeter find out.

Her body was still as beautiful and perfect as the first day he had met her, baby bump and all. Each curve, every last freckle, every stretch mark; he couldn't find a single thing about her that he found unpleasant. Persephone intertwined her fingers and placed her hands just over her pink tuff that sat upon her growing mound and blushed, her head crooked to the side to his her face.

Hades gently touched her face, bringing himself to eye level with her and kissed her cheek reassuringly. A crown of small blue flowers sprung to life in her hair and around her feet. The soft grass on the ground would act as a perfect padding for what was to come.

\-----------------------------------------

Hades sat on his knees and brought his queen down gently onto hers. Without thinking, Persephone turned and laid down on her back and gazed up at the now sparkling sky. His blue contrast against it was the more beautiful thing she had seen since she had arrived in the mortal realm, and she wanted to drink it in as long as possible, but she was cut short when he disappeared from her sight. A hand trailed its' way up her body, slowly and gently making sure to take in every inch as it made its' way to the erect nubs that awaited. His other hand helped him to part her sex so that he could drink in her nectar.

He lapped her up and darted his tongue in and out of her. Persephone let out a gasp as she involuntarily arched her back. Using his free hand, he gently rubbed the nub that was between her soaking mound. His cock pulsated with desire, but he put off his need til his queen was satisfied, which thankfully for him, didn't take long. With a cry of immense pleasure, she came.

Hades stood and ran his thumbs around the lining of his boxers, his cock slightly protruding out the top. Persephone struggled to get up on her knees but knelt down in front of him and ran her hand along the outline of him. With a lick of her lips, she delved in. His boxers were thankfully little work as she slid them down. Her face became red as she watched him fall out of the boxers. With a lick of her lips, she reached out and caressed him with one hand, with the other, she grasped his length and began to slide her hand up and down.

\--------------------------------------------

She peered up at him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight that was shining through the canopy above as her lips wrapped around him. Her arms pushed her enlarged breasts together. Just the sight of her this way made him nearly faint. He raked his fingers through her now long hair, knocking the blue flowers from her pink tresses. The closer he came to his release, the hungrier she became. He saw the look in her eyes and knew he had to take her. With one fell swoop, he lifted her in his arms and slowly lowered her down onto his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help support herself and let out a small moan when he finally entered her. Her warm walls constricted around him even tighter than before, and he couldn't help but tremble. Without hesitation, he then began to thrust his hips so that he was entering and exiting her.

Persephone continued to moan out in pleasure, her nectar flowing down him, her core tightening at the imminent flood that would flow through her if he kept going. Her inner walls convulsed around him, sending him into a rage of ecstasy. Without thinking, he laid her down on her back and pinned her legs up against his body as her thrust forwards and back. Persephone cried out loudly in pleasure as the flood gates finally opened within her. Hades dug his hands into the soft ground next to her and with one final thrust, he held fast and quivered. He too had reached his climax.

They both laid naked, nothing but the evidence of their love making on their bodies, panting as they tried to catch their breath.

 _“I hope I didn't hurt you”_ Hades said through his panting.

 _“No, we- er, I'm fine”_ she responded shakily.

Hades let out a slight chuckle at her stammering and rolled to drape an arm gently around her. She turned over onto her side so that she was facing her husband and placed her hands on his broad chest. They laid there for what seemed like hours, embracing each other, but their time together in the mortal realm had to come to an end at some point.

A cool breeze flitted through the air, stirring Persephone awake.

_“Hades. Hades wake up. I think I should be heading back now."_

Hades stirred and groggily perched himself up on his elbows.

 _"It’s pretty late. Here, let me help you"_ he stated as he hastily stood up.

With an out reached hand, Hades helped his wife to her feet and assisted her with getting her dress back on. She offered him a soft smile and placed her hands over her stomach while she watched as he dressed himself. 

_“D-do you know how far along you are? I mean, it’s just that, in your letter, all you said was that you were pregnant, and judging from the ‘size’”_ he stated motioning to her stomach. _“You seem pretty far along.”_

Persephone had to stop and think. _“One, two…….uhm, roughly seven months.”_  
Hades looked at his wife with a wide expression, “do you know what it is?”  
Persephone shook her head. She had only had the one appointment to confirm her pregnancy, she hadn’t been back since returning to the mortal realm . Hades let out a hushed sigh and offered her his arm to escort her back to her mothers.


	3. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that. Also, I don't think this one was critiqued to much as I continuously changed it.

Another two months had passed since her encounter with Hades in the secret spring. Persephone knew she had to get back to the underworld somehow so that she would be able to have her child, their child, with him there. As she sat in the room that her mother had so graciously given her to use, she concocted a plan to get back to the underworld. Unfortunately, this would mean winter would come early, but she had to do what she had to do. She quickly packed her things, taking once last glance around the room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, then rushed out of the room. She left a note on the door to the room stating that there was an emergency at home, but she would make it up to her somehow.   
Being nine months pregnant was hard enough for any women, but for one with a fierce determination such as Persephone, it was even harder. She couldn’t run to get the moment she wanted to hastily fly back home, nor could she really jump to help get that extra ‘push’ so she was stuck with walking; and unfortunately, it was quite a long walk. Her husband would be in meetings for the next several hours, and she was pretty sure Hecate would be too, so she didn’t really have anyone to fall back on to help her get back, except the nymphs. Thankfully there was a few nearby that were more than willing to offer help to the queen, but they questioned why she was leaving.   
With a nervous chuckle and a tilt of her head, she stated, _“there is an emergency at home and unfortunately I have to leave early. B-but I plan on making it up to mother, somehow.”_  
The nymphs thankfully didn’t press matters and assisted Persephone with her bags until they reached the entrance to Olympus. It would be easy to get home from there as she knew someone who would be willing to help her.  
 _“Hi Hera. Would you be able to come pick me up and take me home?”_  
A sudden pause took Persephone by surprise, but Hera happily agreed to help her. _“Great, I’m at a small diner near the exit to the mortal realm.”_  
Almost ten minutes later, Hera arrived and upon seeing the pink goddess, was left speechless. Unfortunately, her speechlessness didn’t last long. As she helped Persephone place the bags in the back seat, she couldn’t help but ask, _“How far along are you?”_   
Persephone sighed. Did it really matter how far along she was? _“Nine months. That’s why I came back early.”_

The car ride back to the Underworld was filled with idle chitchat and curious questions. All of which, Persephone was glad to be done with once home. Hades would have no idea that his wife had returned home so soon. He knew that she would be due soon, but he hadn’t talked to her in almost two weeks. His mind was elsewhere as he sat in the conference room in Tower 1.   
_“Hades. Hades!”  
“Are you paying attention?”_  
Hecate sat on the edge of the long oval shaped table, her legs crossed, and body steadied by the hand she had planted behind her. Her eyes shone a golden red color as the anger in her grew at his inattentive attitude. He had leaned himself against the desk, this chin in his hand and his head turned towards the window. The same window he had flown through to help his queen who had somehow managed to wind up in Tartarus. With a quick slap to the face from Hecate, he came back to reality.   
“And just what might the mighty King of the Underworld be daydreaming about?”   
Hades sat up straight in his chair and straightened his tie, then clicked his tongue. _“I’ll be taking my leave now. Hecate, you deal with this would ya?”_

Before she could even scoff at him, he had turned on his heals and walked out of the room towards his office, unbeknownst about the events unfolding at home. 

Persephone walked through the house; her arms crossed as she rubbed them. She stared out the large window in the living room before sitting on the couch. With a few clicks of the remote, she managed to find her favorite tv drama. It wouldn’t be long before she fell asleep with Cerberus and the others at her feet.  
Several hours later, the lock on the door clicked. The dogs eagerly jumped and ran to the possible intruder only to find Hades. Cerberus whined and trotted back into the living room. Hades strolled through the foyer of his home and down the hall to the bedroom. It wasn’t till he strolled back through the house that he noticed Persephone on the couch. He was taken aback to see her there, and judging by the way she was laying, she was cold. He walked to the bedroom and back, carrying a blanket for his wife and gently draped it across her before sitting down.   
Without warning, the little pink goddess quickly jerked her leg downwards and kicked the large blue god in the side. He doubled over at the sheer force from the kick. Persephone stirred from her slumber and perched herself up on an elbow as she rubbed her eyes with her other.   
_“H-Hades?”_  
He coughed and sat back up, _“mmhm.”_  
He held his side and smiled, wondering to himself what would have caused her to suddenly kick like she had, and where she got the force behind it.   
“When did you get back? I know your mother couldn’t have been too happy with you suddenly coming home.”  
Persephone sat up with the help of her husband, “I don’t care what she thinks. I know it’s the arrangement Zeus and she made, but I never agreed to it. Besides, I’m not having our child there.”   
Hades looked surprised but happy that his wife came back home to have their child and draped an arm around her. He was happy to see her, he wasn’t going to lie, but he was worried about the wrath of his “mother-in-law.” What would happen if she came to collect her daughter and found her nine months pregnant? She wouldn’t be very happy that she was kept in the dark.   
As Hades arm draped across her shoulders and down her side, he felt a slight push against his hand where it had rested on her stomach. He looked at her stomach, a look of shock and extreme happiness painted his face. It was the first time he had felt his unborn child kick. His very first interaction with it, even though it wasn’t face to face.  
They remained in each other’s embrace the rest of the evening on the couch, covered with a thick blanket, the dogs curled around their feet on the floor.


End file.
